love_live_super_sentaifandomcom-20200213-history
Dia Kurosawa
"Mighty As The Eagle, AquaRed!" -roll call "With The Mightiness Of The Eagle, Super AquaRed!" -second roll call Dia Kurosawa '''(黒澤ダイヤ) is '''AquaRed '''and second-in-command to AquaOrange of the Aqours Rangers. Personality Aloof, level-headed and serious, Dia is a calm woman with a few words. Though cold at times, she is a hardcore loner, preferring to keep her distance from others. She easily gets angry, when her teammates slack off or when her rival Devil Swordsman Razure provokes with her emotions, which she doesn't show much. Overtime, Dia warms up to her teammates, learning she should interact with others outside of her own (mainly Kanan, Mari and Ruby). She is very doting towards her younger sister Ruby, but can get very overprotective of her. Background Dia was born as the eldest daughter of the Kurosawa Family, who are known for the famous kenjutsu technique, Kurosawa Kenpo: Sky Strike. At a young age, Dia was taught to master it but could not, causing her relationship with her father to be strained. She has a younger sister named Ruby, born two years later, and Dia completely dotes on her. She is childhood friends with Kanan and Mari. She and Kanan have a friendly rivalry while Mari has a crush on her, however, Dia rejects her, finding her annoying. Upon starting her first-year at Uranohoushi Girls High School, Dia, Kanan and Mari encounter three demon generals attacking a hooded. Dia was given the Aqours Animal Transformation Brace and Animal Cell #4 to become AquaRed, wielding the Powers of the Eagle. She developed a rivalry against Devil Swordsman Razure, who gets impressed by her swordsmanship skills. After Wise Archangel Jacinda tells them about the Akuma Empire's threat against Earth, Dia becomes leader of the Aqours Rangers, however it lasted only a short while, because Mari was accepted to study in America. Dia allows her to go, which in fact, it was the only way for her to protect her, hinting she has returned Mari's feelings for her. Dia kept her ranger powers despite the disbandment. Two years later, Dia becomes the Student Council President. In Episode 1, AquaRed and AquaGreen fight off against Demon Knights and gets saved by Chika Takami/AquaOrange. At the end of the first episode, Kanan suggests to her that she they should go and aid the new Aqours Rangers but Dia gave her teammate a silent response, implying that she doesn't want to. When Mari returns from America, Dia gets annoyed by her, mainly her perverted nature. She then gets warned by Kanan that Mari will find out about why she (Dia) let her study in America, but Dia doesn't care. At the end of Episode 6, AquaRed summons Aqours Eagle to save the two mechas (Aqours King and Aqours Naga). She is then joined by Mari, asking why is she helping the current team as she is against them. AquaRed tells her its none of her business and that she shouldn't get herself (Mari) involved with anything, before walking way. In '''Our Friendship Is Strong No Matter What?!, Dia's identity as AquaRed gets revealed to the Aqours Rangers, forcing her and Kanan to avoid Mari. Later, Dia reveals to Mari why she let her go to America because she was fearing for her life. After convinced by Mari, she, Kanan and Mari head to save the girls from Demon Hater, with Dia transforming into AquaRed and defeats the demon and once again by summoning Aqours Eagle to form the Doubutsu Gattai Icarus-Oh. With that, Dia, alongside, Kanan and Mari, join the Aqours Rangers, thus forming the nine-man team. Even though she joined the new Aqours Rangers, Dia kept her distance from everyone, leaving Kanan, Mari and Ruby concerned. In Episode 7, Dia could not get along with Chika due to their opposite personalities. When their teammates get captured, Dia learns that even opposites can work together and becomes the Aqours Rangers' sub-leader. In Episode 8, Dia and Ruby were tasked to make the third years and first years get along but both sisters find it hard, especially when their year-groups have their differences. Dia then lectures to Mari and Kanan that they should always be a good examples to the first-years. With that, AquaRed along with AquaGreen and AquaYellow from the Doubutsu Gattai Aqours: *3*4*7 to defeat Demon Breaker with the Aqours: *1*5*9 and Aqours:*2*6*8. In Episode 9, Dia becomes even more lonely when Kanan and Mari started to hang out with Yoshiko and Hanamaru. Riko somehow noticed this. After getting defeated by Demon Samurai, who mocks her that her loneliness will take over her forever, Dia trains to master the family technique. Riko convinced Dia that she shouldn't feel lonely. Convinced by her words, AquaRed defeats Demon Samurai with Kurosawa Kenpo: Sky Strike. Afterwards, Dia gives her teammates cupcakes as thanks but then gets embarrassed by Kanan and Mari when she scratched her mole after she implied that she didn't buy them now that she has considered them as friends. In Episode 12, AquaRed and AquaPink fight against the two demon ninja youkais, who returned back to human ninjas of the 16th century named Sakura and Rukia. Dia and Ruby were asked by Chika to convince the two ninja sisters to join the team, much to Dia's dismay. Dia gets annoyed with Sakura's sudden complaints and panics and calms her down by slapping her across the head. She then suggests to rename Sakura as Sarah Kazuno so she can fit into the modern world with her sister. Afterwards, after defeating Demon Ninja, Dia gets constantly annoyed with Sarah calling her 'Samurai Buddy' and refuses to call her back 'Ninja Buddy'. In Episode 22, even though she finally mastered the family technique, her relationship with her father continued to be strained. Her problems became worse when Devil Swordsman Razure challenges her to a duel. Despite her teammates' protest, AquaRed fights him but gets defeated. Dia almost gets killed by Razure until her father takes the cut meant for her, injuring him. Dia rushes to her father's side, who apologizes to her for doubting her earlier and admits she really has been doing well. An angered AquaRed defeats Razure in battle but only to leave a scar on his demonic face. In Episode 26, AquaRed becomes Super AquaRed alongside with her team. Dia's feelings for Mari began to show a lot in the series. In Episode 27, she seemed very concerned about the conflict between Mari and her parents about taking over the Ohara Industries. Dia told her that she should stand up to her parents as she (Mari) is old enough to follow her own path. Afterwards, Mari thanked Dia for helping and then Dia asked Mari if she would like hang out with her sometime, which the latter accepts, thus confessing their feelings for each other. During the final battle, Dia, Kanan, Mari and Sarah split from their team to defeat the remaining demon knights roaming in Numazu. They then battled against a revived Demon Yokai. AquaRed, AquaGreen and AquaViolet get overpowered by him until a fatal-injured Saint SnowSun fights him on her own, killing him but including herself. After Sarah died, Dia affectionately calls her 'Ninja Buddy'. Afterwards, encountering Devil Swordsman Razure for the final time, Dia tells Mari to go on ahead, much to her dismay. She and Razure have an intense one-on-one sword battle. Though almost defeated by him and him breaking the left side of her helmet broken, leaving a scar near her eye, AquaRed finally killed him with Kurosawa Kenpo: Sky Strike, with her rival congratulating her for defeating him but vows to defeat her once her time on Earth ends, however, her victory resulted of her getting her Eagle Sword destroyed in half and her right arm fractured. She later tells Leah that Sarah was killed, which the latter gets upset about. Category:Sentai 4 Category:Red Sentai Category:Second-In-Command Category:Sword Users Category:Intellectual Archetype Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Animal-Themed Rangers Category:Bird-Themed Rangers Category:Samurai-Themed Rangers Category:Co-Captains